Roll Camera And Action
by celestial power
Summary: What if the Inuyasha characters were a bunch of high schoolers?What if all of these high schoolers were actors? What if the drama they were working on was named Inuyasha? What if suddenly one day a bunch of real Youkais landed in the modern times and our heroes had the burden to save the world? Read to find out. It will contain Sesskag romance.


_**Disclaimer: I do not hold any ownership on Inuyasha and its characters.**_

 _ **A/n: I was extremely bored and had nothing better to do. So I kind of wrote down this… weird story? I kind of imagined, what would have happened if Inuyasha characters were actors in real life. Well, all these names used in the cast are taken out from my own brain. I kind of decided onto this stupid story as sorts of parody. Read if you want to read some creative piece of mindless crap.**_

 _ **This is a pure work of AU and CU divergence, maybe? It's hard to classify actually. The characters would be ooc in their real lives and in character while they are acting for the show.**_

 _ **~Enjoy!**_

 **Roll Camera and Action!**

 **Cast:**

 **Naruzawa Ayumi as Higurashi Kagome**

 **Kenhito Seijuro as Inuyasha**

 **Naruzawa Tsukiko as Kikyo**

 **Kagami Junchiro as Naraku**

 **Hikaru Ayashi as Miroku**

 **Morihito Sayaka as Sango**

 **Kentaro Suichi as Shippo**

 **Takashi Kensuke as Sesshomaru**

 **Sawaka Lisa as Rin**

 **The youkais and Jaken have been computerized. They do not exist in real life. No animals have been harmed in the show as all the youkais are computerized.**

Youkais were magnificent creatures. These creatures have been obliterated from the world since a long time. Their existence was hardly known to the mankind and they were nothing other than myths in the history books. In such an era when there are no such creatures in existence, a bunch of high schoolers works as part time actors to bring a story to its fruition. The story had been released as a famous novel and now was being adapted to a drama; its name: Inuyasha.

The actors put their mind and soul into their work. All of them fight with false Youkais on daily basis. These false Youkais were a product of the drama and its storyline. The Youkais have been wiped from existence a long time ago. So they can only be false, or can they?

 **Day 6: The aristocratic assassin Sesshomaru.**

The director took out her hand fan from her purse and opened it with grace. The fan flipped open to reveal some bamboo rows as the design. She flexed her wrist and the fan swung back and forth cutting through the air and directing it towards her.

She cleared her voice and took the red microphone from the top of her makeshift desk. She turned on the volume, a beep sound loomed throughout the open field studio and she shouted loud and clear,

"Attention cast and crew. Today we would have an exceptionally talented man joining us in our shooting. From henceforth, to add grace to the story, I would be introducing the character of Sesshomaru: the lord of the western lands. To grasp onto the character, I have provided all of you with some printed pages. Read them well and then we would welcome our new actor."

She cleared her throat once more and twisted open the cap of her bottle. She drank like a starved man and burped at the end. The entire crew scrunched their noses. They really liked their director but some of her habits peeved them in general. One look from the director and they scrambled to their vanity cars to read the script and do some last minute touch up.

 **Vanity car white**

 **Occupants: Ayumi, Seijuro, Tsukiko.**

Ayumi rolled up her sleeves to reveal her slightly tanned skin and sighed. She had really hoped that they would change her short outfit. She really loved the green and white outfit at times. But those times were limited to only instances when some merciful gust of wind would grace her legs. Otherwise, for the rest of the time, her skin would be burned from the intense summer heat…..Annoying.

She poured the soft drink in a small cup and passed the bottle to Seijuro. Seijuro poured some of the drink in his cup and stared at the script. He was literally piercing holes in it with his fake claws. Ayumi sighed.

"Stop it Sei! The director would not be impressed." Seijuro shifted his golden eyes; courtesy to his golden eye irritation free lens. He was clearly annoyed. He bared his false, detachable fangs at Ayumi who was sitting quite awkwardly in her green and white school uniform. He took his script and pushed it into Ayumi's face for emphasis.

"Did you read the character of this guy Ayu? Did you see it? This guy….he hates me just because I am a half demon? What the hell! He is my freaking brother for God's sake…..Are brothers supposed to be like this? He is nothing but an arrogant son of a bi*ch" Sei was fuming in rage and Ayumi shook her head in defeat.

"I wonder who would be capable of presenting this character. The character seems hard to grasp. I hope they have chosen someone worthy." Tsukiko stated as she ran her fingers through her wig. She stood up and brushed her white and red Miko costume. She looked at Ayumi and gave her a questioning look. Ayumi smiled knowingly and nodded her head making an 'ok' sign with her hands. Tsukiko felt relieved and smiled a small plea of gratitude. Both of them being cousins, knew each other very well and could easily read each other's mind; a gift which Ayumi cherished.

There was a knock on the door and the occupants were called out.

 **Vanity car red**

 **Occupants: Junchiro, Ayashi, Sayaka, Suichi**

Ayashi helped Junchiro to fix his spider-legs. They had to fit it every time with the black robe. Junchiro was getting annoyed with all the hassles that accompanied his costume. He wanted to dump those annoying legs in a trash can and burn them to crisp. He hated his costume. He hated the way he had to practically move on those legs. If that was not enough, the other costume of his was equally ridiculous: a baboon pelt. Who wears a baboon pelt? Junchiro thought, his screen timing was way shorter than any other character. The irony; he was the main antagonist of the series.

Ayashi dressed up in his monk costume and wrapped his holy beads across his hand. He for sake of the Kami could not understand the reason behind their presence. He, Sayaka, Junchiro and that middle schooler Suichi did not have to shoot yet. Then why were they here? Their roles had not yet commenced. Then why were they being forced to stay and watch the drama as it was being made? Ayashi sighed. They had to do whatever the director asked of them. No use complaining.

There was a knock on the door and the occupants were called out.

 **The Inuyasha Studio**

The director clapped once and all of the actors took their place. Seijuro was trying to awkwardly balance himself on a tree while Ayumi was trying to save her modesty and ride the extremely pink bicycle at the same time. The open space studio was not helping her cause.

The director cleared her throat and after she had everyone's attention, she stood up and pointed towards a tall and handsome man beside her.

"This man would play the new character: Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands." She clapped with a bright smile on her face and the others turned to look at their new addition. All of them were shocked and Ayumi fell down from her bike in shock. Seijuro managed to jump from the tree and walked up to stand beside Ayumi.

"Ayu isn't that guy the lead for the famous movie 'Feudal wars'?"Sei looked at Ayumi and she nodded in confirmation. Both of them stared at the talented actor standing in front of them. Tsukiko walked up to the man and looked into his black sunglasses. She smirked and looked at him,

"Takashi Kensuke, the man with the acting powers of a God. What might you be doing over here?" Tsukiko was being sarcastic and Kensuke was aware. He smirked with a tilt to his lips,

"To show you low life actors, what acting really is." Tsukiko looked taken aback with his comeback and she stumbled on her feet.

Ayumi nudged Seijuro, "I think this guy would be able to do justice to the character of your brother, Inuyasha." Ayumi said with a mischievous grin on her face. Seijuro was instantly filled with rage. She just knew it very well; the buttons she had to press to tick him off.

 **One hour later,**

The director clapped her hands and everyone assembled to take a note of the acting skills of the famous movie star. Kensuke was dressed in flashy white garments. He was given a silver wig, just like Seijuro had been given. His face was drawn with various tattoos. His face had been highlighted to an almost pale skin complexion ratio and his looks were completed with some heavy-ass armor.

He strolled with poise and arrogance.

 _ **Lights, Camera, and Action!**_

 _ **Episode 6, Take 25**_

The director shouted and everyone settled down in their chairs to look at the broadcasting studio computer. Sesshomaru walked with grace, flipping his white snow like hair more than once. They absently noticed a small computerized toad like thing walking alongside Sesshomaru. That was the computerized youkais, they thought. The toad was being voice acted by some random old fellow their minds registered. Almost immediately, the toad crocked in an annoyingly old and gruff voice,

"Sesshomaru sama, wait for your faithful vassal." They saw as the small toad like thing ran beside the demon lord.

The natural actor that Kensuke was, he used his eyes to express his words. He as well as his character, both spoke equally less. He was beautiful in his acting skills and the viewers realized that the character almost seemed real. A born actor indeed!

 _ **Scene change: the forest of Inuyasha.**_

Seijuro once again tried to balance himself on the tree trunk and Ayumi tried to paddle her cycle across the rough terrain. Ayumi parked her cycle and walked up to the tree in which Seijuro had been lounging.

"Inuyasha, come down. You need to be treated." Kagome shouted in her loud voice. Ayumi loved shouting and the role was perfect for her. Seijuro looked down, still trying to balance. He pushed himself to sit and lost his balance falling down hard on the ground.

To cover up for his mistake Ayumi shouted "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari…..Inuyasha. So you don't want to be treated huh?" Luckily the director did not notice, Ayumi released a sigh of relief.

"Oww…oww…oww…what was that for Kagome? You almost killed me, woman." Seijuro shouted in his annoyed voice. Ayumi giggled mentally, he was covering up well.

The jumbo fans in the studio were switched on and the wind picked its speed. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their surrounding and scanned it well. Inuyasha lifted his nose to smell the air and his expression changed to that of an annoyed one. Seijuro tried to growl but only managed to cough. The director glanced at him warningly. Instead of growling, Seijuro started to gurgle on his spit and it created a growling sound. Ayumi mentally celebrated.

"Kagome stand back." Inuyasha bared his fangs to no one in particular.

"What…what is wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitated.

There was some weird computer wind tornado and then a computerized demon landed on the ground. On its shoulder stood the mighty lord of the west.

Seijuro and Ayumi could not particularly see any computerized demons with naked eyes. But the lens; golden for Inuyasha and blue for Kagome helped them to pin point the computerized figures in an open field. It was just like those strategy games where a person requires special lenses to see the enemy. Kensuke for his part was hanging with the help of a maneuvering gear. His golden lens provides the same purpose and all the actors were capable of understanding the positions of the computerized demons.

 _ **Cut…..**_

 _ **Great job; pack up for the day.**_

The director shouted and all the actors plopped down in their vanity cars. Each of them took their turns and changed into their normal clothes. They slung their bags on their shoulders and waved goodbye to one another. The cast members split up according to their routes. Sayaka and Ayashi stayed opposite to each other so they left together. Junchiro had some meeting to attend so he left in his car. Tsukiko took Suichi as they were neighbors and Seijuro and Ayumi walked towards their houses together.

Seijuro turned the corner and waved to Ayumi. Ayumi lived two houses across from the main crossing of a housing district. She was tired and worn out. She remembered that she had to complete her school work as well. She huffed and walked to her house with a crestfallen face.

She used the key to open the door to her house and practically crashed onto the nearby couch. The acting was a tiresome job. On addition to that, they were a bunch of high schoolers, if they excluded Junchiro and Kensuke. They were what people popularly referred to as teen stars.

Ayumi heard that there was some noise in the apartment beside her. Reluctantly, she opened her door and peeked outside to come face to face with Kensuke. The handsome actor was shocked and dropped the carton that he was carrying. The carton landed on Ayumi's feet and she danced around in pain. The jerk, Kensuke, he did it on purpose. Ayumi knew it. Kensuke was troubled and in a fit of nervousness scooped up Ayumi in his lap and hurried into his apartment. He closed the door behind him and headed towards the refrigerator for the ice cubes.

 _ **Note: The awesome and hot looks of Kensuke aka Sesshomaru in real life depends on your own imagination. You are free to imagine him whichever way you like. Just keep in mind that he as a human actor acting the role of a demon lord. The rest of his looks could be otherworldly. Seijuro aka Inuyasha would look exactly as he looks in his human form. The only change is that he would have a short hair. Suichi aka Shippo would look like a regular middle school kid. His appearance framing depends on the readers. I am an extremely lazy author so please forgive me for skipping their appearances part.**_

 _ **The rest of the cast would look the same as they look. Just remove their eyeliner parts if you would like it.**_

 _ **Read and review.**_

 _ **Let me know if I should continue this or not.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **~celestial.**_


End file.
